It is old and well known to employ a support device such as a table for holding a transport or other carrier before it is fed to a scanning system; See U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,594 to Robert M. Landsman, issued Apr. 21, 1981, entitled: Method and Apparatus for Manipulating and Transporting Image Media.